Running and Thinking
by LoveHeartsMusicBooksTVFanfic
Summary: My Fist Fanfic about Gallagher Girls! Cammie is on run from both good and evil trying to find the answers she needs. These are some of her thoughts and what she does when she see some people one day... Read and Review please! POLL Up Now! New Update!
1. Running and Thinking OneShot

**Hey Fanfiction! **

**This is my first fanfic! So im gonna do a one-shot to start off! Comments and reviews would be nice! Please be nice and not too harsh! **

**Thanks **

**Kirsty x**

**P.S. Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls series.  
><strong>

**This Fanfic is for . who encouraged me to write a fanfic! Check her out her fanfictions are amazing! :)**

***** CONTAINS GG4 SPOILERS*****

* * *

><p>Cammie Morgan was in cover, she was sitting on the bench in her cover. She was doing what she did best she had become the chameleon again.<p>

She had run from the Gallagher Academy just two weeks ago. She had run from the safe of her home and the protection it had offered. She had left her family and her friends. She knew this was the only way to keep everyone safe. As well as the only way to get the answers she really needs.

She had been doing a lot of thinking the past two weeks. She had thought how this was going to affect her life and her training for rest of her life. She knew in her heart that wasn't she was running away for fear of what going on. She ran toward answers and the hope of these answers. But most important to find what was going on in her life that the adults and people she trusted the most were keeping from her.

She had also been thinking about a certain Blackthorne Boy in her life. Zach. That boy who appears and disappears at different important parts of her life. The boy who has saved her countless amount of times. The boy makes her think about how much he really knows about certain things. But one thing she knew now, that she was in totally in love with him. He seems to be only one that sort of understands her. Plus he helps her start to think about all of these things.

* * *

><p>Cammie quickly look around, she used what she had been taught. She had been too deep in thought to notice that there were some familiar people around. She got off the bench, grab her bag and look at her iPod. She only looks at her iPod for her cover. Her cover at the moment was a teen looking for fame by singing at local area's pubs and clubs. This meant she had perfectly good reason to have her iPod in her ears. But she wasn't listening to music; she was listening to comms of her best friends and people searching for her. She was only here in this small town to throw off anyone who was after her before carrying on trying to find answers and might take the circle down on the way. Second one which probably will be impossible.<p>

She got up and left that trail of thought. She could hear the frustrated screams of Bex and Macey. She starts walking down the street and passing a crying Liz. She hated doing this to her friends who were her sisters. But she knew it had to be done. As she walks, she saw her Aunt Abby looking fanatically to try to find her. She saw many agents that had been sent with them to find her. She just carries on walking blending with the crowd. She hated how everyone was falling apart without her and forgetting parts of their training. But the worse of all was the view of….

Zach, he looks sad, lonely and lost to her. He had his mask on. The fake façade on him. He looks so broken in his eyes. She couldn't look back now. If she did her cover would be blown. She would only able to use this cover once. So she made the most of it and made a risky choice. She "accidentally" b ump into him. This bump gave him a brush pass. A note she write last night when she been thinking about him and some things she had to tell him.

"Sorry" she said.

"Its Ok" he said.

"I should really take these out so I know where I'm going but I just get so into the music." She replies, not looking into his eyes directly.

"Oh its fine really" he said looking ahead away from her. Still searching for her. He hadn't realise it was her right in front of her.

"Oh my god! I've gotta go or I'll be late for sound check. Sorry bout knocking into you" She smiled kindly and walked off. Her cover in tacked. Disappearing into the crowd like a true pavement artist she was born to be. He was still standing there as she looks in the shop reflective window. She smiled to herself as she did that without the one of only two people who could see her in cover didn't see her for her but as someone else. But as another teenage civilian girl to him.

* * *

><p>She carried on walking, listening to the voices that couldn't find her on the comms as she got to train station she pass her mother and Mr Soloman. She was slightly surprised to see the close friend of family there in crutches. But none less he was out searching for her. They were all there to get her back to saftey. Even though she didn't want them to be out here, looking for her. She wants them safe. She needs them safe. He was looking for her and trying to keep his promise to her father, keep her safe.<p>

She smiled again, she got passed, two of the best spies around. One of them had trained her in CoveOps and the other had raised her. She had brush passed Solomen with a note too.

She went to her platform, already to go with her booked train ticket to go to the next place on her journey.

As she boarded the train, she saw Zach run onto platform trying to find her. He must of figure it out and only way out of town quickly and easily is to go by train. But there was two trains in the station and once she was on the train she was changing her appearance again. She would be a completely different person when she step of the train or where she jump off….

So she sat down as the train depart the station, She watch as the familiar people join Zach on the platform asking what was wrong and what was going on. They slowly became smaller figures on the platform as train carry on down the track. She listens as Zach covered for her. Saying he thought he might have seen a circle agent that was tracking her but there was no circle agents there today she had made sure yesterday. Their tip-off had been herself yesterday by dumping a circle agent on a local CIA base doorstep which had tip-off her family and friends off who were looking for. She had made sure she couldn't be found for next part of her mission. This was easy way of making sure that her family and friends end up safe and also she could get notes to people easily.

She went back to thinking. She had ten minutes till she had to change her appearance again. She now knows what she had to do and why she doing now. She knows her goals and what she wants to get. She needs to:

To figure parts of her life out. To gain her answers.

She hopes when she does return at the end of summer, she will have these…..

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Please Review! I might turn this into a series of one-shots or a story! Please tell me if you want this! Message me or just review!<br>**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS AS WELL **

**Thanks **

**Gallagher Girl x **


	2. Author Note! Please Read!

**Won't let me edit the story! **

**So quick Author Note….. **

**This one-shot is for British. Break. Dance. Champion for encouraging me to write a fanfic! **

**She is an amazing writer too! You should check her out! **

**Thanks **

**Gallagher Girl x**


	3. Night Before:Part One of Second OneShot

**PART TWO: ONE SHOT NUMBER TWO: **_**PART ONE:**_

**NOTE NUMBER ONE**

**HEY! **

**Thanks for reviews so far! **

**So I've decided to carry this on into a series of on-shots or a story I'm not sure yet. I'm doing a poll to find out what people want! So check it out! **

**This one-shot is from the night before the day that has just happen****. This is for British. Break. Dance. Champion. and GallagherBlackthorneZammie and the other reviewer! Thank for the reviews! Oh and thanks for anyone adding alerts or favourite this story! Thank you soo much! **

**Hopefully you will enjoy this next chapter! Please review! **

**Thanks **

**Gallagher Girl x**

* * *

><p><strong>*** GG4 SPOILERS AHEAD! ***<strong>

Cammie Morgan sat in her hotel room debating what to do next. She had another tip-off (from a circle agent for next part of her mission) and was unsure whether to follow this tip-off. She is in her cover still. She hadn't been found by either side yet which a massive bonus was itself. She knew before she could carry on with her mission, she had to make sure that no one was going to follow her.

It already had been a long day. She had already found circle agent and gain valuable information from him. Then did CIA a favour and dump him on their doorstep of the local base. She had already stopped the other circle members that had been in town gave them a lead that she was in Japan. This was on other side of world from where she was now in her classified location. She had sent them on a wild goose chase and made sure they won't be back in a while as they have no memory of actually meet her or her cover. She knew it was harsh for them to lose abit of their memory but if it kept her from being caught or worse (torture and kill….) she had to do it. Don't ask where she got the stuff to do that sort of thing. But she knew that was what a spy did and that's what she going to have to do to make it.

Cammie knew the next step in her plan that she had come up with was to deal with the good side. The good side were the CIA and Secret Services that were looking for her. This side included her family, friends and trusted allies. She knew this part is where it got risky. Risky is means being caught by your friends and family, them seeing through her cover. There was the add risk of the Circle of Cavan finds her trail and finally catching up with her.

* * *

><p>Cammie got up and walk to her backpack. She knew if she carried on thinking like she had been doing for last two weeks, she might lose her mind and she knew she had more time to do thinking.<p>

Cammie got up and pick up her journal; she was keeping this for a record of what was going on. She was doing this one just like her fathers and Mr Solomon's journals. She knew that if something was to happen to her someone important to her would find the journal and knows what had happened to her.

She went through her plan for tomorrow in her head again. She careful picks up some evaopaper and went to sit at desk in the hotel room. It was a decent hotel room saying that she been getting her money by on her savings but knew that her cover jobs were helping for a day or two she would stay around till she could settle for more than a couple of days. Most of her covers were good as they were jobs that were always traveling for their money. For example: Singers, Poets etc. The covers had been good as no one had expected Cameron Ann "Chameleon" Morgan to be on stage or in any sort of spotlight.

She got back on to job at hand, she had written many notes and letters over the last two weeks for different people that were important. But she hadn't had the guts or the time to come up plan to send them. But she had sent one letter. That one letter was to the CIA director asking if she could investigate a possible lead into the circle and maybe could she limited the amount of agents that were being sent on her case and provide her case to the director. If she had asked for no agents to be sent after her, it would look suspicious to her friends and family. She could not have them more anger and searching hard without the CIA backing either.

Thankfully she had gain support from the CIA director. She was glad as the CIA director was her grandfather. She need a least one person who could understand what she was doing and why she was doing this.

* * *

><p>She got out the pen from hotel stationary, she grab the first sheet of strawberries and cream evaopaper. She decided she was going to sending two notes to two people tomorrow. One of these people was a close family friend. And the other? The boy who had occupied her mind for a while. The same boy who had kiss her in front of the whole school a couple of months ago. As well as showing up and saving her in dangerous situations. The same boy, that was slowly winning her heart, she was completely unsure if she was in love with him. But his cryptic ways and annoying smirking was doing something to her. But what were another question and a long debate for another time.<p>

* * *

><p>She concentrates on first person note first; she figured this might be easier one out of both of them. Well both of them was goanna be hard to write and give to that said person.<p>

Mr Solomon had been a close family friend while she grew up, she hadn't seen in a while before he came to Gallagher. She used to see her CoveOps a lot when she was younger, up to age of six; he was like an uncle to Cammie. But his appearances had become shorter and less. Until eventually they stopped all together. He was Cammie's father's best friend. He had made her father a promise before he went MIA. She knew this from secretly reading both journals. That promise was to keep her safe and be there. Cammie knew this seem important but she didn't know why she had to be kept safe, she could protect herself. The proof was here and now, she was doing that now and she protecting herself. For change, things were going her way for once.

She needs to write this note to explain that thankful for all he has done for her. He had been harder on her than any of the others in CoveOps because he knew she had be prepare and to be best, as well as he actually cared about her. He had visited her in London when he was on run to give her a message and make sure she was safe, he made sure she was safe in theme park couple of weeks after London. He was trying to keep his promise and cared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Note to Mr Solomon!)<strong>  
>Mr Solomon, (Uncle Joe) <em>

_Yes, I have remembered some of memories from my childhood, it weird how I haven't remember these sooner than now but I suppose when I've been thinking about things in my life more they come to you when you least expected it. _

_I'm sorry for leaving you all but it had to be done; your life has been wretch because of circle and partly by me. You've have been on run and going have to go into hiding unless your name been cleared. My updates about you all aren't clear at times being on the run. _

_Yes, I'm still getting updates on you all…. _

_So now I most get onto the more serious stuff… _

_You know why I had to go on the run, so I don't need to explain that to you again. I don't expect you to understand and have the same opinion on what I did was right or wrong. But believe me this is my choice and I stand by my choice and accepted what is now going on in my now crazy life. _

_I, need to find the answers out because you or any of people around me were giving them to me and I eventually got fed up trying to find them out in safety, where every time, I try to use what I was trained to do, I got told that was wrong thing to do or I should let someone else take care of it and I didn't need to know just yet. But now I've had enough and I need to do this myself. _

_(We both know nobody would have told me anyway and it's easier for everyone this way)_

_As well I had to keep everyone safe. Everyone else was getting hurt trying to protect me. It wasn't fair and it safer for everyone if I weren't around trust me on this one. I have information to back it up. _

_Someone told me a couple of months ago, "Someone Knows" and I'm going to find what they know and get my questions answers. Which requires me to use the training I've been given. I want to thank you for training me well and thankfully that you were hard on me in CoveOps than everyone else and I finally understand why. It cause you cared. Thank You. _

_You cared and you been trying to keep you promise to my father. To keep me safe and be there. (Yes, I've read both journals, I did find both journals and people don't think I read and study both journals but I did). I know, I've now made it impossible to keep me safe as I'm on the run but you sort of are through the training you gave me. _

_Thank You again for trying to keep me safe while yourself were on the run. _

_I need to ask only couple things of you for time being, Please go home. Sent Macey, Liz, Bex, Grant and Jonas on their summer holidays. But keep Zach with you, I don't want him to do anything stupid. Please help my mum and aunt at moment. Just tell them not worry and it gonna be okay. (Stop Abby from doing stupid stuff and just keep an eye on mum for me)_

_I will try and come back but I can't promise. (You said to me when I was young "Spies can try really hard to keep their promises but can't always do it, so sometimes it easier not to promise things".) _

_If you want any information about my mission check in with the CIA director who has allows parts of this. Only you are able to get and access information about me on the run. He will be able to tell you if alive or not and certain information. _

_I want you to answer this question when I get back._

_Why did you disappear after my dad went MIA like Abby did? (I miss my Uncle Joe then, I need you then when everyone else wasn't around. You said you be there when my dad wasn't there and the others.) _

_Thanks, I'm Sorry_

_Cammie._

* * *

><p>Tears started to roll down Cammie's face. They had started half-way through the letter writing. She was remembered how hard it was when she was young. She thought it was lonely when she was seven and her mom was on missions and she spends time at her different people's houses. Some of these were relatives and others were family friends. But it was hard then none of family friends had kids and didn't understand her. They didn't understand the young girl and probably still didn't now. They had try to get her to act normal but she had some training under her belt at seven years of age, this is the time where everything had started to go downhill, her father went MIA, her mother was hardly home and she had hard time understanding how her family had fallen apart in the space of a couple of months apart. She had hardly seen her Uncle Joe, but he made two or three appearances when he wasn't helping search for her father, he help her understand abit and brought each time he visited a bit of normality back into her life. Something back from what seem to be lost forever. Three weeks later after last visit from Joe Solomon (unknown to her would be last time she would see him before joining Gallagher.) Her mother came back broke the news to nearly eight year-old that they thought her father was now probably KIA, and that they would be moving for a fresh start. Nearly eight-year old had now had to make new friends and start a fresh. It was a lonely and scary process, but she made nobody aware she was feeling this. She hardly saw her mother and when she did for the next year of her life, she was sad and slightly depressed. Her mother was broken and torn. She didn't blame her mum for acting like that. She would of too but she had to be strong cause that what dad would have wanted. One of them had to be strong so she chose to. Her mother always portrayed the strong women when they were out but when they were home, she couldn't keep the fake façade on, her guards came down too. This put a strain on their relationship as well. It also caused Cammie to grow up fast.<p>

The next couple of years went faster. Without much change, she and mother try to get on with their lives. Her mother had gone back to going on full-time missions so her mother wasn't around that much and Cammie got used to it. She had a super-spy nanny that taught her some stuff. She wait for the day when they were due to move on as they did every year and half to see where the next adventures happen and what her life had in store for in a new place. But at age of 10, Rachel Morgan had been offered the position of headmistress of Gallagher Academy. Being a former Gallagher Girl and the amount of experience she had. She was the perfect candidate. Rachel Morgan had taken the job, she plan on sending Cammie there when she was 11 anyway. Rachel Morgan thought that she could use this year to reconnect with her only daughter. Through that year they managed to gain the Mother and Daughter bond back, they had before their a third of their family left years ago. The family slow came back together but they were no word from Rachel's Sister and Cammie's Aunt Abigail "Abby" Cameron. Joe Solomon had long been forgotten. Some hidden work had gone on….

Cammie thought back over years since she started Gallagher and how things had change for better. That before the Circle of Cavan started to hunt her down for reasons no one seems to know.

* * *

><p>Cammie had more questions swimming around her head now and had made herself more upset. The tears carried on rolling down her face. She remembered all the negative times when she was young and more recent times. This was the only time she could show emotion before her mask goes back on. She didn't really depend on her mask at Gallagher but it had gone back on just before she left. She probably could control her emotions better than Zach now. She had more practice now, she can control what emotions she want to be shown to go with her cover. Whether this was a preppy happy cheerleader or a gothic depressed teenage. She even learned to control her blush.<p>

The mask fell back into place; she had more work to do before the night was done. She had to prepare, write the next note. Find another cover and make more plans for next stage of plan.

The next note, she thought. She breathed slowly gaining her composure fully now ready for next task.  
>She just needs to write the hardest note for…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There We Go! <strong>

**This is part one of this one-shot as it gonna be a long on! I want to go into detail and do it properly! **

**Please visit the Poll and Review! **

**Thanks **

**Gallagher Girl x **

**P.S. SORRY BOUT THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER JUST DONE TWO LATE NIGHT SESSIONS AND IVE BEEN AT A THEME PARK ALL DAY ON ONLY THREE HOURS SLEEP! PLUS IVE BEEN LIMPING AROUND THE PLACE AS IVE DAMAGED SOME THINGS IN MY ANKLE! **

_P.S.S If you don't get any part of it please message me and I will explain! _


	4. Night Before:Part Two of Second OneShot

**PART TWO: ONE SHOT NUMBER TWO: PART TWO: **

**NOTE NUMBER TWO**

Hello Fanfiction! 

Another update within the same day! Aren't you lucky! 

I've been up all night writing this for you guys! So I hope you like it! 

Shout out to followers of this story! Especially GallagherBlackthorneZammie who message me with amazing comments and is reviewing the chapters last time I look! Sorry if you review and I haven't seen it since I start writing this part! 

Thanks 

Gallagher Girl x

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>This is the second part of the second One-Shot "Night Before" it goes with "Running and Thinking" It undecided if this is gonna be a story or a series of one-shots so take the poll on my profile! <span>_**

_*******GG4 Spoilers*******_

Zach…..

The boy who had occupied her mind for a while. The same boy who had kiss her in front of the whole school a couple of months ago. As well as showing up and saving her in dangerous situations. The same boy, that was slowly winning her heart, she was completely unsure if she was in love with him. But his cryptic ways and annoying smirking was doing something to her.

She had thought a lot about him the last two weeks. He had asked her to run away with him, but she had refused. He was another person who was gonna get hurt if he came with her. A person she cared about. Maybe a person she loved? She hadn't come to that conclusion yet and had plenty of time to think some more on that she thinks. But he was doing something to her changing the way she saw things and maybe she was growing up? Maybe she was actually falling in love? But god growing up as a teenager is hard enough! But growing up as a teenage-spy-in-training is getting to be impossible!

* * *

><p>Cammie had force her mind back onto the task for the millionth time that night. She should be getting so distracted and thinking too much especially at moment. These were crucial stages of the mission. Planning Stages were done. Escape Stage down. Stage One Compete. Stage Two commencing...<p>

Cammie smiled as she grabbed another piece of evaopaper for second time tonight. Expect this time it was apple flavour; it was a nice shade of green reminding her of Zach's eyes. Sighing, Cammie shook her head as to get the thought out of her head and thankfully it worked.

Down to business, Zach needs this note. It important for both me and him. Cammie quickly thought.

Writing onto the specialist paper. (Which she had found out with Zach's favourite.) She began the hard process of figuring out what to write to this mysterious, cryptic and charming Blackthorne Boy know as Zachary "Zach" Goode. Cammie seem to realise that this might be one of hardest things she ever had to write. Not even her written assessments at Gallagher were this hard or writing her termly CoveOps report journals that she had a habit of doing and left for her loved ones, friends and trusted allies to find when she ran away.

But strangely Zach was the one leave notes to Cammie all the time. The roles have reversed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(Note to Zach!)<span>_**

_Dear Z__ach, (Blackthorne Boy)_

_Firstly, when you receive this note I will hopefully on my way to next place where I can find my answers are. Which means you won't be able to follow me. _

_Zach, we both know why I did this. We both understand what going on around us. I'm sure you going to be anger, worried and scared at me or for me with so many other emotions running through you. I accept that you might hate me when I get back (if I get back but I am gonna try my damn hardest to get back to you all) _

_Zach, I know you will say we both in the same position. Yeah, we sort of but…. _

_Now moving on to serious stuff… _

_Zach, please please stay away from the circle. You are an easy target now and your mother is going to try trick you with fake information. Please stay away from any circle operative. I have found Intel on this and if you get caught up in it. It won't end up good for either of us. If you want information you may be able to receive some certain information through Solomon. Believe me you two are only getting amount of information when it safe for you to have this info as well as right time. (Yes, I have been keeping an eye on all of you guys, by way did you really think them trackers were gonna stay on me?)_

_Zach, I'm going to try gain this answers as you said "someone knows". I'm going to find out what they know and get these answers. _

_Last couple of things now Zach… These are important. _

_I need to ask one thing of you. __Please stay with Solomon and don't do anything stupid__. Any notes from me will come from the CIA director from now on or a odd brush pass here and there. Otherwise there will be no contact with anyone really who knows the really me. __GO HOME__. _

_Zach, you mother is looking for you and she is going to use you to get to me! Do not go with any circle operatives. __Remember This__!_

_Thank you, for saving me them times when I was endanger. Thank you again for helping me make one of important and difficult decisions in my life and reminding there answers and hope out there. For this I'm truly grateful and thankfully. _

_The last thing now. _

_I care too much about you. This makes me want to keep you safe especially after the tombs incident. I only jump off that waterfall cause I thought you had died and I honestly thought I didn't have anything else to lose then onwards. I know you will say you friends Bex ,Macey and Liz and my mother and aunt. My Mother and Aunt are strong enough to cope without me, I know this from my childhood believe me. My friends that are like sisters to me will eventually move on and know I want them to do this._

_Zachary "Zach" Goode, You are one of most amazing people, I know don't let anyone else tell you that. If you want to be on the good side you do that. But Zach, from the exchange, you and your cryptic ways and your annoying but cute smirk. Your amazing spy ablity. The way you were with me at the ball with me. The covert ops final. The kiss in front of our schools. Showing up and saving me. The notes. Showing up and confusing me. Helping me. These are all things that you and me have experienced or you have done or are some of your qualities that you have shown me. And Zach, you doing something to me that has got me feeling amazing and happy. I think I'm falling in love with you…. _

_Yours truly _

_Cammie. _

_P.S. These lyrics are for you….. (There not finished yet)_

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd-_

_You say hello, little did I know..._

* * *

><p>Cammie sat there looking at the lyrics that she had written for Zach. She had told no one she love writing music and lyrics. As well as singing. It was her only outlet as a child. When everyone else came and went. Music was the only thing that was always there. Not many people knew about this bit of her life. It was Cammie's escape from the real world sometimes.<p>

She yet to finish the song she had written but she got further on than what she put in the letter for Zach she was hoping she could send the rest of lyrics on to him some other time.

Cammie decided that she had to better start get everything ready for tomorrow. She was leaving this town by a pre-booked train ticket which she had bought yesterday from the train station. Her cover ready for tomorrow and the other cover she was changing into on the train tomorrow too. She just got her bag ready the two notes as well as her spy gear.

She checks on the bugs that she had place around Gallagher. Listen ready for next stage of her plan. She got out her impossible untraceable phone that couldn't be trace under any circumstances. She texts the CIA director who knew the signal having been already informed of this part of the plan. He would then phone Gallagher and Cammie's now limited protection detail/search party to inform them that they might have found a lead on where she is.

Then Cammie would then carries out her part of the plan tomorrow of giving the two notes and leading them on a bit of a chase if she felt like it. Or just make sure she wasn't followed before going through the motions of techniques to make sure she wasn't follow by anyone to carry on to the next stage of the plan to be back in time for school in September.

Sending the signal, she hears the conversation between her mother and the director. The shouts of joy of finding a lead after many false trails. (Ones Cammie had set up to make sure she couldn't be found and if people were following, they got lead to the wrong place anyway.) She hate that they're gonna be disappointed tomorrow when they find out they had a lead where she will be gone when they work out she was there. If they try tracing the ticket, it will say she got one but never got off as she is getting on in between stops.

She hears and checking the cameras, hearing and seeing the rushing of her friends to get to this place. She turns it off. Going over to her stuff by door to check it for the final time. As well as going over the plan for tomorrow in her head. Checking the variables and the factors. It was easy now know how many people are coming looking for you but Cammie always factor in more people than were expected.

After that was done she lied down in bed to get two hours rest. Cammie had learned to become a light sleeper since leaving Gallagher. She would be up in two hours for her morning hour of training then shower and ready in cover and check out of hotel. Put plan into action then off to train station to head off to this new place.

She slow calms her thoughts, so she could get some rest. Wondering what tomorrow will bring as no **two days are same anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!<br>Review please! Message of you don't understand! Sorry about grammar and spelling! Pull an all-nighter to write this! And my foot is killing me!**

**By way: Gallagher Girls Series is owned by Ally Carter. The song lyrics are for Love Story by Taylor Swift and she owns them lyrics too! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Thanks**

**Gallagher Girl x**

**P.S. Slightly Shorter! Sort of got writer block!**


	5. Zach Part 1 See for Proper Title

**REALISING WHAT YOU GOT BUT NOT BEFORE IT GONE. (PART 1)**

**Hello Fanfiction!**

**PLEASE DO THE POLL! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT YOU DO OR THERE MIGHT NOT BE ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**Also you can check my profile for more information about my stories. For example how long till a update etc…**

**This is new chapter/one shot for Running and Thinking, this one is call REALISING WHAT YOU GOT BUT NOT BEFORE IT GONE. (PART 1)**

**Thanks to British. Break. Dance. Champion for the idea. So… this means im gonna attempt to do Zach POV and his thoughts on Cammie running away. In this part he realise what happen and how it affect him sort of. Big shout out for her! She amazing writer check her out plus she makes my day with her messages! Plus if it weren't for her there be no stories from me on fanfiction! **

**Charliee: I think Cammie is 17 in book 4(l looked it up on Wikipedia) so that she gonna that age be in this. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews,alerts and favourites! Plus some people have add me as a favourite author and author alert! THANK YOU! It made my day! **

**OK enough now im gonna start this update for youuuuuuuuuuuu…. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>***CONTAINS GG4 SPOILERS***<strong>

Zach sat in his hotel room. Some fancy hotel in this small town. He was with the various people that are currently searching for Cammie. At the moment he was upset with CIA director, he had reduced the amount of agents on the search for Cammie. The director said "when Cammie reappears the agents will be back so she has a proper and secure protection detail". Zach didn't know what to think anymore. But he currently knew one thing.

The Circle of Cavan wretch lives. It had destroyed the Morgan family lifes. Separated a father and daughter and made a wife go without a husband. It had made Joe Solomon life hell. He ends up being chase by both sides for a while. Now to think of it had slowly destroyed his own life. It had done it slowly and painfully he barely notices. It had taken his childhood away from him, forcing to grow up quickly. Become a top spy. Prove himself that he could be trusted. Taken his father away from him. Made his mother an evil person. People look at Zach funny sometimes in pity and others in disgust because he was spawn of his devil mother. His father was on side of good just like his Matthew Morgan and Joe Solomon.

Zach didn't know a lot about his father. The man was pretty much classified like Cammie's Dad. This must be how Cammie feels not know about the important things that affect her. Zach was the same he didn't get much information about things concerning him. He got loads from the Circle they thought he was on their side. But from when he started Blackthorne Zach had started to rebel about many things. Many people thought it was faze. Through his rebel he become a better spy and shown he was a person he couldn't be mess with and he was a good spy. From that point on he had become a triple agent to stop the circle.

* * *

><p>Zach had been doing a lot of thinking. Ever since the Gallagher Blackthorne exchange, he had been feeling differently, he was a better spy and he's world was slightly better.<p>

This change was because of one girl to be exact. Her name was Miss Cameron "Cammie the Chameleon" Morgan. She had been one he had tail in CoveOps assignment. She was his Gallagher Girl and Zach was very protective over her. For some reason he couldn't understand why. He allows her through his walls as she had with him. When she was around him, his guard always dropped plus he thinks her guard drop when he was around her. He couldn't always figure her out and she was abit of a mystery. Bit like him at times to her.

Cammie had changed him for the better. He had realised that now. She made him whole again. The broken boy of his childhood had been fixed. He cared about someone and she was important to him. He thought that she was the only thing the Circle wouldn't get to and destroy. But boy was he wrong.

When Zach found out the Circle needed Cammie. He went mental because she was one who you related to, the only one who was left. Zach soon realised he had to protect her something else was happening to him he just didn't denied it then.

He trail her on campaign trail because he knew all along that she was the target he try to help Joe Solomon protect her. He didn't understand why Joe Solomon would go to such length to protect this girl but it must have been important. So he helps where he could and gave him valuable Intel from the Circle. He knew he could trust Joe. He knew Joe Solomon didn't trust him with Cammie and came over as very protective of her for another unknown reason but Joe Solomon also tries to help Zach stay on the good side.

* * *

><p>Zach looks around his hotel room again. He had his own room like everyone else. Rachel had said something about everyone would want some time to think things through on their own for a while and this would be a perfect time. This isn't a good thing for Zach, he's done enough thinking for his life. He's mind always goes back to the same thing.<p>

_**Cammie… **_

He blames himself for putting the idea in her head. He soo worried about her. She is more vulnerable out there. Who gonna be there if she finds out something she can't handle. Or back-up when she gets in to trouble? He wants to be that person. He is not anger with her because he understands why she did it. He would have done the same thing if he was in her position, but he still want to be with her. But it did have an advantage to him, it shows him that she cares about him and he was important to her especially after what they had been through.

Zach starts to think more about Cammie. He did truly miss her and it seem like there was this void there because he didn't know if she was safe or not. He hopes she was. If she was gone….

Come on Zach! Think positive have faith! She a Gallagher Girl! She yours.. He was having an inner battle all the time with himself and now started to realise he lost most important thing to him and didn't tell how he felt. He thinking he might just be falling in love with that beautiful smart pavement artist…..

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! So that's part one! I'm doing this bit in two parts because of the night before and then the day of where he gets the note! <strong>

**So this is part one (the night before)! Part two soon when I can get some free time and kind of get my head straight with some of not many ideas I've got! **

**PLEASE TAKE THE POLL OR NO UPDATES! **

**READ,REVIEW FAVOURITE AND ALERT PLEASE! YOU KNOW THE DRILL ! **

**THANKS FOR READING THIS! (sorry if this isn't as good as other updates this is because I had major writers block and still got some now! **

**Check ma profile for more info on stories! **

**Thanks **

**Gallagher Girl x**

**P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors.**

**As well sorry for it taking this long! Its taken me ages to write! I kept getting stuck with it! And want to make it good for you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Out Of

**Running and Thinking One Shot Series: Chapter 6: Getting out of…...**

**HEY FANFICTION!**

**I'm really really really really really sorry that I haven't update in a very long time! I started college and change courses three times! Plus I've had writer's block and been told I have dyslexia! It been a mad couple of months to be honest!**

**But I'm back with this update! I don't think this is any good because I haven't read any Gallagher Girls fanfiction or done any fictional writing! But I'm trying to give you an update! I don't know where I'm going to go with this or my other story! Plus with GG5 out and GG6 coming soon my series of one-shots will be spoliers and might not follow the storylines?! This update will more update with GG4 and 5 spoliers! It focus on Cammie and her feelings toward the hunt for answers and the Circle and all I've mention and what I think happen in her childhood!?**

**Also I don't own Gallagher Girls! Ally Carter does!**

**Please be honest about what you think!**

**LoveHeartsMusicBooksTVFanfic (Was Gallagher Girl x) I change my name found it hard to come up with a new one what do you think?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>GG4 and 5 Spoilers ish?!<span>**

She needed a way out and fast. Well that was the understatement of the year! The Circle was up the road trying to find her. Her cover was burned. So it now doesn't exist. Yes, okay so she got made by that triple agent from the Secret Service, she should have thought better and kind of should have known he was only in it for the money. Lucky she was back in London. She blended through Victoria Underground Station crowds and got on another overcrowded tube. She then hightailed on to another tube. Three tubes later and another outfit and cover change. She made it to Euston Rail Station after making sure there was no tails and no possible way she could be burned or made or compromised again. After all this was now what going to be her future job. She had already had five job offers through the director. But that could all wait.

As she waited for her mainline rail connection to Birmingham New Street which was delayed. She had all her background research on her route. New Street Station was one of the main interchange rail stations in England. So that meant a nice big crowd to get lost in. But she still had a 45 minute delay to wait out. She had been in the UK for a while. She had found some answers regarding her family history. That had been a shock and very interesting to say the least! Her head was filled with more questions then ever. All she wanted was answers but she was starting to doubt if she get them from the people who would give them to her. Mainly these people were the good and trusted side.

She started to get anger about how they always fed the classified line but she had hack all them files and broken in to the secure archives. They not as secure as they thought. But she did leave a note to tell them they might need to think about upgrading security just to be polite. She got most of her answers now but she felt hurt and betrayed. She could not go there. Yet her mind and thoughts were going there. Like they say, there is only so much you can bottle up inside. But if that's what it takes her to get through this that what she would will have to do. Never before had she been full of doubts, confused, hurt, anger and pain.

"You alright darling" A Northern English voice asked suddenly. She nodded quickly trying to shake away her current thought pattern away. The man look kind-hearted and his wife just stare with concern. They didn't look like a threat or like circle agents but once again looks can be fake and you have to expect the unexpected and trust no one. She had tears pulling in her eyes. The thoughts had slowly starting to go. Her train was called on the station speaker. She quickly reassured the old couple and blended back into the crowd made her way towards Platform 5 to get on 17:30 to Birmingham New Street service which was standing room only. She had her new cover ready and her contact was meeting her at New Street Station.

One question remained on her mind as the train pulled away from the platform.

Are the good side really the good guys?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it!<strong>

**Sorry if it too short!**

**I found it hard to write but I wanted to kind of show Cammie questioning things. The title relates Cammie trying to get away from the circle, getting out of London and trying to get out of her current round of questions, her mind set and thoughts.**

**I set it in England because I live in England! It was easier to write and I had hard time trying to come up with the plot. I got the made and burned cover thing from NCIS: Los Angleas which is now one of my favourite shows that I catching up on.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry again**

**Please let me know what you think! Any questions or comments, ideas welcome and appreciated.**

**LoveHeartsMusicBooksTVFanfic (Was Gallagher Girl x)**

**P.S. This at moment is one shot series. Sorry!**


End file.
